


Dans la toile de mon âme-soeur

by Akahi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Soul Bond, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akahi/pseuds/Akahi
Summary: Drago est un Veela est possède une âme-soeur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.





	1. Prologue

**Beta:** Ours en Peluche

 **Avertissement:**  Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 

 

**Dans la toile de mon âme-soeur**

 

**Prologue**

 

Dans un sombre placard du 4 Privet Drive, un jeune enfant pleurait silencieusement. Les sanglots de tristesse s'entrecoupaient de gémissements de douleur. Son dos était lacéré. Son oncle l'avait encore frappé. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter. Il avait à peine finit ses tâches que son oncle l'avait attrapé et jeté au sol. Là, Oncle Vernon l'avait fouetté avec sa ceinture en lui hurlant dessus, le traitant de monstre.

 

Franchement, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait essayé d'être un bon garçon comme Dudley mais rien ne marchait. Cela avait même tendance à énerver son Oncle encore plus.

 

Harry sentit sur son bras un chatouillement. Une grosse araignée était tombée sur lui et escaladait son bras. Harry la regarda.

 

\- **Tu as bien de la chance. Toi, tu ne fais pas insulter. Tu es tranquille.**

 

Harry se sentit jaloux. La vie aurait été si simple s’il avait été une araignée. Il aurait tissé des toiles et aurait attendu sa nourriture dans la sécurité des ombres du placard. Il n’y aurait pas de corvées, pas d’oncle et surtout pas de coup. Peut-être même, aurait-il eu des amis ? L’araignée dans le coin droit semblait gentille. Elle venait tous les matins se blottir dans ces chaussettes. Il pourrait être amis et  vivre de folles aventures ensemble.

 

Oui, la vie serait merveilleuse. Si seulement il était une petite araignée qui dormait tranquillement dans le placard.

 

Harry ferma les yeux et s’imagina de toutes ces forces être cette araignée. Avec un peu de chance, il s’endormirait et serait pour une nuit, une araignée dans ces rêves. Cela le changerait de ces habituels cauchemars de lumières vertes et de douleur.

 

Soudain une sensation étrange l’envahi. C’était comme si quelques chose lui parcourait tout le corps avant de partir.

 

Surprit Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il fut choqué par ce qu’il vit. Tout ce qui l’entourait avait grandi. De plus, il ne voyait pas seulement devant lui mais tout ce qu’il y avait autour de lui et bien plus précisément !

 

Que diable se passait-il ?!

 

Quand il baissa les yeux, il manqua de crier. Au lieu des deux jambes qu’il était censé avoir, il y avait huit pattes poilues. Il avait des pattes !! Harry tourna sur lui-même. Il était une araignée. Une minuscule araignée noire.

 

Son souhait s’était réalisé ! Il n'était plus Harry le Monstre, il était maintenant Harry l’Araignée. Il espérait que cela n’était pas un rêve et que les Dieux et Déesses l’avaient réellement et définitivement changé.

 

 Ne sachant pas combien de temps cela allait durer, Harry décida d’en profiter pleinement. Il  couru jusqu’au sommet de la pile de draps en riant. Sa vitesse était folle. Il avait l’impression d’être un Super Héros comme ceux que regardait Dudley à la télévision.

 

Après avoir fait plusieurs allers-retours, Harry se retourna vers, il l’avait décidé, sa nouvelle amie !

 

Harry se recroquevilla de peur. D’ici et à cette taille, l’araignée n’avait plus rien d’agréable ou de sympathique. Elle était grosse, menaçante et semblait le regarder avec un air gourment. Ce n’était pas la seule d’ailleurs. Toutes les autres pensionnaires du placard étaient bien plus grosses que lui. Par expérience, Harry savait qu’il n’était jamais bon d’être le plus petit du groupe. Il fallait qu’il sorte d’ici au plus vite.

 

Harry se blottit dans les draps. Sa tante ouvrirait le placard à la première heure. Il était suffisamment petit pour pouvoir s’échapper sans qu’elle ne le sache. Il n’avait qu’à attendre.

 

Malgré la peur qu’il ressentait, Harry n’avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il était libre.

 

**.**

**HP**

**.**

(Harry sous forme d'araignée: Araignée sauteuse Phidippus est une araignée noire aux yeux verts).

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Dumbledore soupira : des papiers, des papiers, encore des papiers. On aurait dû le prévenir quand il avait accepté le poste de Directeur. Il s'occupait quasiment plus de la paperasse que de ses élèves. Aller, un bonbon au citron et il s'y retourne.

Il s'apprêtait à se remettre au travail quand le bibelot, au coin de son bureau, en forme d'éclair flottant explosa en mille morceaux. Il se leva immédiatement, baguette à la main. Cela n'était pas possible, c'était une catastrophe. Il sortit en courant de son bureau. Il espérait qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard. Sinon ils étaient tous condamnés.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Peeves qui préparait une farce.

-  **Peeves, appelez les directeurs des Maisons qu'ils me rejoignent dans le hall. Dites-leurs que cela est urgent.**

Peeves exécuta immédiatement. Il ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit de contester. Si le directeur courrait dans les couloirs en demandant l'aide des Chefs des Quatre Maisons, cela devait vraiment être important. Il avait beau être un farceur, il avait quand même un certain sens des responsabilités.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

-  **Les Chefs des Maisons sont demandés de toute urgence à l'entrée, je répète, les Chefs des Maisons sont demandés de toute urgence à l'entrée.**

Severus sursauta. L'appel des Dirigeants. Cela faisait près de cinquante ans qu'il n'avait pas été lancé. La dernière fois, il y avait eu un meurtre au sein-même de l'école. Il espérait de tout coeur que ce n'était pas pour un autre évènement de ce genre qu'on l'appelait. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître la potion qu'il faisait et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le Hall.

A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il vit une chatte sauter de rampes en rampes, descendant ainsi rapidement les étages. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait ri de ce spectacle. Qui aurait pu imaginer la sévère et digne dirigeante de Gryffondor sauter agilement un peu partout ? Sans son corps d'Animagus cela aurait été ridicule.

Une fois qu'il eut touché le sol, le chat tigré se transforma en une sorcière à robe noir et vert coiffée d'un chignon lui donnant l'air sévère, le tout surplombé d'un chapeau pointu. La femme inquiète se précipita vers lui.

-  **Severus ! Par Merlin ! Savez-vous ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Non, j'espérais que vous le saviez**. Répondit le Maître de Potion, inquiet.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion que Dumbledore arriva en courant, suivit de prêt par Chourave et Flitwick. Ces derniers étaient aussi confus et inquiets qu'eux.

Albus passa devant eux sans s'arrêter.

-  **Venez ! Dépêchez vous !**  Dit Dumbledore en sortant du château.  **Habillez-vous en Moldu mais gardez votre baguette en main et soyez prêts à l'utiliser.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils apparurent dans une rue Moldue. Elle était triste et calme. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient et n'avaient pas la moindre personnalité ou vie. C’était une rue qui faisait frissonner de dégoût tout sorcier qui se respectait.

 **\- Pourquoi sommes-nous là, Albus ?** Demanda d'une voix tremblante McGonagall en reconnaissant la rue où ils étaient. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cet endroit où elle avait, il y avait maintenant quatre ans, déposé un enfant.

Dumbledore regarda McGonagall tristement.

**\- Dans mon bureau, j'avais un objet qui m'informait sur la vie de l'enfant. Il a explosé.**

Minerva devient aussi blanche qu'un fantôme.

 **\- Vous… vous voulez dire que…** balbutia la vieille dame. **Oh Merlin.**

Elle s’appuya sur un muret pour s’empêcher de défaillir. Elle aurait du savoir que cela arriverait. Elle n’aurait jamais du le laisser là. Toutes les protections du monde ne valaient pas la présence d’un sorcier de confiance. Si elle avait été là, jamais les Mangemorts n’auraient pu l’avoir.

Severus s'énerva. Allait-on enfin les informer de ce qu'il se passait ou allait-il rester dans le noir ? Il n'espérait pas car il détestait cela. L'ignorance était une faiblesse.

Voyant que l'information ne venait pas, il demanda :

**\- Par le sang de Dragon ! Allez-vous enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

 **\- Harry Potter est mort** , dit tristement le Directeur.

Le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick poussèrent des exclamations de surprise et de tristesse, alors que Minerva réprimait un sanglot.

Severus regarda Dumbledore, choqué. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Potter devait vivre dans un château, pas mourir à l'âge de cinq ans dans une maison Moldue. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Si l'enfant était mort, c'était surement à cause de sa bêtise et de son arrogance. Après tout, il était un Potter.

Pourquoi Lily c’était sacrifié pour un imbécile de son genre, Severus ne le comprendrait jamais.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**\- Nous sommes arrivés. Nous devons découvrir ce qui c'est passé, et si Harry est vraiment mort ou si il a juste fait un arrêt cardiaque. Il se peut que nous soyons face à des ennemis. Filius et moi nous attaquerons. Minerva prenez votre forme d'Animagi, vous nous servirez d'espion. Pomona et Severus vous soignerez. Prêts ?**

**\- Prêts.**

Albus sonna à la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Après un moment, une femme osseuse ouvrit la porte. Le sourire aimable qu'elle avait sur ses lèvres disparu au moment-même où elle les aperçu.

**\- Bonjour Mme Dursley. Pouvons-nous entrer ? On aimerait voir le jeune Harry.**

Mme Dursley les regarda, horrifiée. Elle rentra chez elle et essaya de refermer la porte. Severus, qui avait prévu l'action, réussit à rattraper la porte de justesse et poussa fermement Pétunia.

 _Elle ne changera jamais. Elle m'est toujours aussi détestable_. Se dit Severus.

**\- Je pense que tu nous as mal compris. Tu n'as pas le choix. Alors mène-nous à Potter ou je te jure que tu le payeras, et tu sais de quoi je suis capable. N'est-ce pas Tunia ?**

Severus eut le plaisir de la voir trembler. Il l’avait haït dès la première rencontre. Sa voix criarde et son mauvais caractère l'avaient toujours refroidi quand il allait voir Lily. Il n’avait jamais compris comment les Evans avaient réussi à élever deux enfants aussi différents.

Son plaisir disparu quand il vit que Dumbledore le fusillait du regard. Heureusement, ce dernier ne dit rien. Il savait qu'on n'avait pas le temps pour la politesse.

 **\- Il n'est pas là, il est chez des amis** , dit mesquinement Pétunia.

Cela sonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles de Severus.

 **\- Dans ce cas, dite-nous chez qui il est. Albus et Pomona partiront le chercher pendant que Filius, Minerva et moi resterons ici pour ne pas le louper et vous tenir compagnie. N'est-ce pas une idée merveilleuse, Minerva**   **?**  Dit-il en regardant le chat tigré qui se métamorphosa en femme sous les yeux horrifiés de Mme Dursley.

 **\- Oui, c'est une merveilleuse idée** , répondit le professeur de Métamorphose.

Son intuition se confirma quand Severus la vit pâlir encore un peu plus et commencer à trembler.

**\- Sortez d'ici immédiatement !**

Les sorciers s'apprêtèrent à répliquer quand ils furent interrompus par un jeune garçon blond. Severus fut étonné qu'un enfant puisse être aussi gros alors qu'il était si jeune. Il devait peser au moins une quarantaine de kilos. Bon sang, que faisaient les parents ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'enfant pouvait se préparer à manger seul. Ils avaient peut-être envie de l'engraisser pour le manger, car de toute façon si cela continuait comme ça, le pauvre enfant ne vivrait pas très longtemps. Il finirait par mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

En regardant autour de lui, Severus vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être choqué.

 **\- Maman ! Je veux plus de bonbon** , dit l'enfant en se rapprochant.

 **\- Duddy retourne immédiatement dans la cuisine ! Ce sont des monstres, ne les approche pas !**  Cria Pétunia, paniquée.

Severus grogna. Cette idiote hystérique osait l'appeler monstre. Le regard sévère de Dumbledore le fit se taire.

-  **Des monstres ? Ils sont là pour le monstre ?**  Demanda innocemment Dudley, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet que produisaient ses paroles.

Tout le monde était figé, de peur pour Pétunia, d'horreur pour les sorciers.

Monstre… Monstre… Ils osaient traiter un enfant tout innocent de cinq ans de monstre. Foi de Poufsouffle, ils allaient le payer. Elle ne laisserait pas un enfant se faire maltraiter sans intervenir. Pomona avança rapidement en bousculant les autres professeurs horrifiés et mit sa baguette sous le cou de l'horrible femme Moldue.

-  **Où est-il ?**  Dit dangereusement le professeur de Botanique.  **Dépêchez-vous de me le dire avant que je m'impatiente et que je vous fasse sauter un ou deux membres pendant que mes asticots vous dévorent le reste de votre corps.**

 **\- Ne touchez pas à ma femme !** Cria un homme en sortant de la cuisine.

L'homme était gras et rouge de fureur. Il devait être . Au moins, elle savait de qui tenait le pauvre enfant blond. De plus, ce Moldu ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle se tourna vers l'homme et s'adressa à lui avec dégoût.

-  **Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous souffrirez aussi s'il est arrivé le moindre mal à . Je me répète une dernière fois** , dit Pomona en s'adressant de nouveau à la tante du jeune héros.  **Où est-il ?**

-  **Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?**   **Espèce de vielle folle !**  Hurla Vernon en s'approchant pour frapper et remettre à sa place cette mégère.

D'un geste vif, Pomona lança un sort sur le gras Moldu. Sous les hurlements de ce dernier, des plantes lui sortirent du ventre, déchirant sa peau et encerclant son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-  **Vernon !** Cria Pétunia en se précipitant vers son mari.

-  **Je vous avais prévenus. Puisse que la manière douce ne semble pas marcher, passons à la manière forte. Severus !**  Appela-t-elle.  **Avez-vous du Veritaserum ?**

A l'appel de son nom, le Maître de Potion sortit de ses pensées. Il avait presque oublié la cruauté des Poufsouffles quand on les énervait. Les doux Poufsouffles devenaient des vraies harpies quand les enfants ou les personnes possédant leurs affections étaient blessés. Leur fidélité les rendait plus menaçant que n'importe quelle autre maison. Leur colère était rare mais quand cela arrivait, c'était particulièrement sanglant. Même Dumbledore, qui désapprouvait totalement le comportement de la directrice de la maison des blaireaux, n'osait intervenir.

Severus sortit de sa poche un flacon et s'approcha rapidement du Moldu, ne voulant pas subir la colère de Pomona. Quand elle était dans cet état, elle faisait presque plus peur que Voldemort. Pétunia essaya de lui barrer le chemin pour protéger son mari, mais il s'en débarrassa rapidement avec un Stupefix. Il versa ensuite trois gouttes de sérum de vérité dans la bouche de ce porc Moldu.

-  **Bien, commençons. Votre nom est-il Vernon Dursley ?**

 **\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre ?**  Beugla Vernon, qui avait retrouvé toute sa hargne quand la douleur s'était estompée. En effet, le sortilège n'était douloureux que pendant quelques minutes.

-  **Ça suffit !**  S'exclama Flitwick, qui s'était pour l'instant tenu tranquille et qui avait réussi à contenir sa colère.

Le Professeur de charme sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort obligeant à répondre très brièvement à chaque question pour que l'homme ne puisse pas manipuler ses réponses ou refuser de répondre.

-  **Etes-vous Vernon Dursley ?**

-  **Oui.**

-  **Où est la chambre d'Harry Potter**   **?**  demanda Pomona. Vu le genre de personne que ces gens étaient, il était peut-être préférable de vérifier les conditions de vie de l'enfant pour savoir comment réagir face à lui si il était encore vivant.

-  **Placard sous l'escalier** , dit Vernon en se maudissant d'avoir laisser échapper cette information. _Ils avaient été généreux de donner un placard au monstre. Il ne le méritait pas. Sans leur immense générosité, cette abomination n'aurait même pas eut de toit où dormir. Malheureusement pour lui, il savait que ces monstres-là ne comprendraient jamais cela et qu'ils allaient lui faire payer._

Ces mots figèrent les sorciers d'horreur et de stupeur, et même Severus qui avait réussi à garder son calme quand il avait appelé Potter monstre ne pouvait laisser son visage neutre et impassible. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Harry Potter, le fichu fils de James, devait être élevé comme un Prince. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il espérait de tout son coeur qu'il avait raté sa potion et que ce Moldu mentait.

D'une main tremblante, il entreprit d'ouvrir le petit placard à coté d'eux. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour atteindre le loquet. Il tira la fine porte et exposa aux restes des sorciers l'intérieur du petit placard où une minuscule couverture sale et quelques habits trônaient.

Albus s'approcha et d'un geste tremblant saisi la couverture. Il la regarda d'un air défait. Il avait reconnu la couverture où avait été enveloppé Harry quand il l'avait déposé sur le palier. L'enfant n'en avait vraisemblablement jamais eu d'autre. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'elle était couverte de sang, comme l'ensemble du placard. Il se tourna vers l'oncle d'Harry.

**\- Avez-vous battu Harry ?**

**\- Oui** , dit Vernon. _Oh que oui, il avait battu le monstre, il avait même eut beaucoup de plaisir à le faire._

**\- Avez-vous battu très fortement l'enfant, si fort que cela aurait pu le tuer ?**

**\- Oui.**

Minerva éclata en sanglot. Ils savaient maintenant comment l'enfant était mort, et c'était en partie sa faute. Si seulement elle s'était montrée plus insistante dans son refus de confier le bébé à ces gens infectes. Si seulement elle s'était opposée à Albus. Cela ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé.

Severus voulait tuer l'homme devant lui. Il ne supportait pas la maltraitance d'enfant. Il trouvait que c'était la pire chose qui puisse exister. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. L'homme avait encore beaucoup de chose à révéler. Ce genre de personne ne se contentait souvent pas de battre leur victime.

**\- Avez-vous maltraité autrement le jeune Potter ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Avez-vous affamé l'enfant ?**

**\- Oui** , répondit-il. _Ce monstre ne méritait pas de manger. Il travaillait pour nourrir sa famille, pas pour nourrir cette créature._

**\- Avez-vous traité l'enfant comme un esclave en le faisant travailler ?**

**\- Oui** , dit Vernon. _Il ne manquerait plus que l'enfant ne travaille pas pour les remercier de leur générosité._

**\- Quelles tâches lui avez-vous donné ?**

**\- Ménage, cuisine.**

**\- Avait-il le droit de manger pendant ou après avoir cuisiné ?**

**\- Non.**

Severus regarda l'homme avec encore plus de dégoût et d'horreur, si cela était encore possible. Priver un enfant de cinq ans de nourriture était un acte barbare, mais lui mettre de la nourriture devant lui et lui interdire de manger alors que l'enfant est affamé, il n'y avait pas de mots pour définir l'atrocité de la chose.

Il respira un bon coup avant la prochaine question. Il se promit que si cette baleine répondait oui à la question, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Même si il devait aller à Azkaban, il vengerait l'enfant.

**\- Avez-vous violé Harry ?**

**\- Non.**

Tous les sorciers soupirèrent de soulagement : enfin une chose que ce monstre n'avait pas fait subir à leur héros. Bien que Severus se doutait que ce cachalot ne l'avait pas fait que parce que l'enfant le répugnait trop, et pas par sympathie ou par répugnance à l'acte.

Dernière question. Il ne voulait pas la poser. Le mot "tuer" ou le mot "mort" ne voulait pas franchir ces lèvres. Il voulait encore espérer que l'enfant était toujours vivant et qu'il pourrait s'excuser d'avoir cru qu'il était gâté comme un prince. Qu'il pourrait un jour voir l'enfant sourire. Oui, il voulait voir l'enfant rire. Si on ne trouvait pas d'autre gardien pour l'enfant, il s'en occuperait lui-même. Il ferait n'importe quoi, mais l'enfant ne retournerait jamais ici.

Il était temps. Il ferma les yeux et dit.

-  **Avez-vous enterré l'enfant ?**  Demanda Severus. C'était la seule formulation qui avait pu franchir ses lèvres. Il savait que si l'homme répondait non il devrait cette fois-ci poser la question plus durement, car il avait très bien pu tuer l'enfant sans le mettre en terre. Cela serait même étonnant qu'il ait offert une sépulture à Harry.

-  **Oui** , répondit Vernon. _Oui, il l'avait enterré et le gosse avait eut l'audace de sortir du trou. Le somnifère qu'il avait utilisé pour maintenir le monstre endormit pendant qu'il l'enterrait avait été gaspillé. Le garçon était réapparu le lendemain, autant dire qu'il lui avait fait payer cela._

La réponse acheva les sorciers. Pomona, Filius et Albus pleuraient, Severus lui-même ne réussit pas à empêcher une larme de couler sur ses joues. Quant à Minerva, elle s'était effondrée au sol. Elle s'était doutée que le fils de Lily et James Potter était mort, mais la confirmation était dure à avaler.

 **\- Où a-t-il été enterré ?**  Réussit-elle à demander.

Elle voulait s'excuser, même si elle savait qu'il était maintenant trop tard et qu'il n'entendrait pas ses excuses. Elle l'avait laissé dans un foyer violent et n'avait jamais vérifié son bien-être, elle lui devait bien des excuses et une belle sépulture. Elle allait le déterrer et l'emmener au cimetière où reposaient ses parents. Elle allait mettre l'enfant dans le caveau de la famille Potter dans les bras des seules personnes ayant jamais prit soin de lui, ses parents.

Mais ses espoirs de rédemption furent détruits par une simple phrase.

**\- Je ne sais plus.**


	3. Chapter 3

La mort d'Harry Potter fut un véritable coup de fouet pour le monde sorcier. La conscience du danger Moldu éclata au grand jour. Malgré les nombreux appellent de Albus Dumbledore. La politique du monde magique face aux Moldus se radicalisa.

Le monde sorcier avait, depuis des siècles, essayé de se rapprocher du monde Moldu en se détachant des autres peuples magiques. Les Moldu-né avaient toujours essayé de montrer la supériorité de leurs parents par rapport aux créatures magiques qui leurs faisaient si peur. Ils utilisèrent la ressemblance physique pour appuyer leur thèse.

Les Sang-Purs qui dénonçaient ses idées et prônaient les droits des autres peuples magiques n'avaient jamais réussit à se faire entendre. Certains, voyant qu'ils n’étaient même plus écoutés, intégrèrent le mouvement radical de Lord Voldemort. La violence du parti n'apporta aucune sympathie voir même augmenta le pouvoir des pro-Moldus. Malheureusement pour les Sang-Purs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fût détruit par Harry Potter avant de pouvoir accéder par la force au pouvoir. Ils avaient perdu leurs honneurs, leurs âmes et leurs enfants pour rien.  

Après cela nombreux anti-Moldu furent arrêtés et de nombreuses lois contre les autres peuples magiques furent faites. Les ambassades des autres peuples magiques furent supprimées. Seuls les Veelas, les Sorciers et les Elfes furent autorisés à avoir un emploi dans le Ministère de la Magie. Le Ministère de la Magie devient le Ministères des sorciers même si le nom ne changeait pas. Le terme de "créature magique" fut officialisé. Tout être n'étant pas sorcier fût désigné comme "être magique" et fut dépossédé de beaucoup de ses droits. Les Sang-purs regardaient résigner et dégoûter l'évolution du monde sorcier. Quand le sort des Naïades fut scellé au même titre que les loups-garous et les vampires malgré tous les efforts et contestations des Sang-purs et des anti-Moldus, ces derniers se résignèrent à perdre leurs batailles. Ils décidèrent de concentrer leurs efforts sur le maintien des droits des Veelas et des Elfes abandonnant ainsi les autres peuples. Cela les attristaient beaucoup mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils se vengèrent en diminuant les droits des Moldu-nés pour diminuer l'influence et le pouvoir des pro-Moldus. Quand l'ensemble du monde sorcier fut près à tomber sous l'influence des pro-Moldus, l'impensable se passa.

Harry James Potter, le Survivant, Héros du monde sorcier, icône des pro-Moldus, fut annoncé mort, assassiné par son oncle Moldu à l'âge de cinq ans après des années de mauvais traitement. La nouvelle ébranla le monde magique. Les négociations entre Moldu et sorciers furent coupées. De nombreux sorciers se mirent à observer plus attentivement les Moldus. Ils remarquèrent le comportement dangereux de ses personnes. Le nucléaire ou les bombes chimiques choquèrent les sorciers. Pour les sorciers, le sort Avada était un sort noir et dangereux car il tuait à coup sûr. Les Moldus eux, avaient fabriqué des armes qui pouvaient tuer des milliers de personnes voir même détruire la planète entière, sans le moindre état d'âme. Ce sont eux et non les peuples magiques qui étaient dangereux. Aucun peuple magique n'aurait eut l’idée d’inventé une telle arme. Si les Moldus détruisaient la planète ils étaient tous concernés.

Les Moldus qui avait maltraité leur jeune héros furent jugés et punit par l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Ils furent torturés jusqu'à la folie par des sorciers déchaînés. Leurs colères et leurs peines ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils se décidèrent de fouiller dans le passé des personnes ayant vécu chez des Moldus. C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent que le cas du jeune Potter n'était pas unique. De nombreux sorciers avaient été maltraités. Les plus connus étaient Voldemort et Grindelwald.

Horrifié, ils décidèrent d'imposer une loi. Cette dernière disait que chaque Moldu-né découvert devait être immédiatement enlevé de sa famille Moldu et élevé dans le monde sorcier. Dans le cas de mariage entre Moldu et sorcier, le couple devait habiter dans le monde magique et en cas de mort du sorcier, le Moldu devait avoir un elfe de maison pour être considérer comme apte à garder l'enfant. L'elfe de maison devait être lié à l'enfant et le protéger en cas de besoin.

Le Mariage entre être magique et Moldu ne fut pas interdit mais au vue de la nouvelle séparation, il ne risquait plus d'en avoir beaucoup. Seuls les vampires furent libres de voyager entre les deux mondes.

Les autres peuples magiques furent de nouveaux accepter par le monde sorcier et ils virent leur droit être restaurer.

Même les vampires furent acceptés au sein de la communauté sorcière. Cela avaient profondément choqué les diplômâtes vampires qui avaient été appelé pour redéfinir les droits des vampires. Ces derniers étaient arrivés résigner pensant qu'on allait encore compliquer leurs vies en leurs imposant des lois humiliantes et contraignantes. Cela faisait des siècles que leurs droits s'étaient peu à peu raréfier. C'est donc avec stupeur qu'ils écoutèrent leurs nouveaux droits. Ils étaient acceptés dans tous les lieux magiques. Ils avaient le droit de se nourrir comme ils le voulaient de Moldu à condition qu'ils maquillent leurs traces après leurs passages et que les Moldus ne s'aperçoivent pas de leurs existences. Pour les être magiques, il était toujours interdit d'en boire à moins que le vampire ne puisse faire autrement. Dans ce cas, le vampire devait aller au ministère et si sous Veritaserum, il prouvait qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, il était libéré de toute accusation. Les vampires pouvaient transformer ou prendre pour Calice qui il voulait à condition que cette personne soit majeur, d'accord et ayant faite une déclaration écrite et signée au ministère. En contre partie de ces nouveaux droits les vampires devaient s'ils en voyaient emmener les Moldu-nés dans le monde sorcier et surveillaient le monde Moldu. La différence d'odeur du sang permettait aux vampires de trouvaient plus facilement les sorciers que n'importe quels autres êtres magiques.

Ce ne fut pas les peuples à pouvoir ravoir ses droits. Les loup-garous possédaient maintenant les mêmes droits que les autres êtres magiques. A part à la pleine lune où ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être devant les hôpitaux, les zones d'herbes magiques qui avaient besoin d'être ramassé à la pleine lune et le ministère. Le reste était parmi car on considérait que l'on n'avait pas à être dehors les nuits de pleine lune. Il n'y avait plus aucune honte à être un loup-garou maintenant. Comme les vampires, la morsure était légal si elle était soit accidentelle soit consensuel entre adulte et signaler au ministère.

Le monde magique avait terriblement changé. Les pro-Moldus avaient remués ciel et terre pour essayer de maintenir les relations avec les Moldus et l'honneur de ces derniers mais rien n'avait marché. Dumbledore lui-même c'était montré officiellement contre le programme de destruction des Moldus en cas de danger. Si les Moldu s'apprêtaient à faire sauter la planète ou un autre danger semblable, ils seraient aussitôt exterminés par le monde magique. Malgré de nombreuses protestations le programme resta et la réputation de Dumbledore en pris un coup.

A partir de là, Dumbledore fut sous les feux des projecteurs et sa vie fut examinée. C'est là qu'une terrible révélation fut faite entraînant sur le directeur de Poudlard la haine du monde magique. Il était celui qui avait mit le jeune Potter chez des Moldus sans protection ni vérification. Il avait osé laisser un bébé dans une simple couverture sur le palier d'une maison Moldu en pleine nuit de novembre. La haine et le dégout entrainèrent pour Dumbledore la suppression de tous ses titres honorifiques et de son poste de directeur ainsi qu'une peine d'emprisonnement de trois ans pour négligence.

Le professeur McGonagall fut, quant a elle, prié de prendre sa retraite pour ne pas être intervenue pour empêcher les actions d'Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape devient le directeur de Poudlard et Pomona Chourave la sous directrice.

Le monde sorcier avait à jamais changer. Le 31 juillet fut désigné comme jour de célébration à la mémoire d'Harry Potter par l'ensemble les peuples magiques. Le prix Potter fut décerné aux personnes accomplissant des actes de grande générosité. Un temple fut aussi construit en l'honneur du jeune héros. Les noms des victimes magiques tuaient ou maltraitaient par les Moldus recouvraient les murs pour que plus jamais les sorciers n'oublient la cruauté des Moldus.

Personne n'oublierait jamais Harry Potter, le Sauveur.


End file.
